Zatch Bell: Mamodo Rising
by GrandSageMiju
Summary: With the new battle for Mamodo King beginning, We follow a very different team, Sora Oshiro, a 16-year-old who closes out everyone he knows, and Yuki, a 10-year-old Mamodo who cares for all those she meets, as they rise through the ranks of the battle and try to stand victorious in the end, Accepting OC's!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Zatch Bell: Mamodo Rising

_Every 1000 years, In a world not very different from our own, 100 beings known as Mamodo come to our world with special books to decide who will be king of their world, they team up with certain humans who can read their books and assist them in the battle, this is the story of a special young mamodo and her partner._

On the streets of Japan, on a stormy morning, a young girl was standing in the rain trying to get the attention the people passing by her, but no one paid attention to her, until one young man noticed her.

"...What's a kid like you doing out here?" He asked, slightly cold "..You should get inside, you'll catch a cold" He tried to walk away but the girl grabbed his hand.

"Before you go, um, could you take a look at this?" She asked, holding up a pale red book, the young man took the book from her and flipped through the pages, it seemed to be just symbols, but he made out one word.

"...Sorry kid, nothing" He lied, turning away from her and walking away.

"_..He read one of the spells, I know he did_" The girl thought, she followed behind him, hopefully he wouldn't notice her, soon they arrived at a school, she followed him until he got into his class, she snuck in and hid behind him.

"..._Sigh_, You know, you're pretty bad at sneaking" He said, causing her to jump "What do you want?, I read your book..."

"You understood one of the words" She answered "I think you may be the one I've been looking for, My name is Yuki."

"...I'm Sora" He replied "...But I'm probably not the one you're looking for...no one looks for me."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, but before Sora could reply, a group of girls ran up and began fawning over Yuki.

"Aww!, She's so cute!" One of the girls yelled "Is Sora your older brother?...I feel kind of bad for you..."

"What's wrong with Sora?" Yuki asked "He seems nice" when you said those words, the girls tried to hold in their laughter.

"Hmph...I don't care if they hate me" Sora whispered "The less people I let in, the better" he tilted his head down and closed his eyes, hoping that the day would end soon.

The teacher soon entered the class and began the lesson, after that, the day seemed to fly by and the students were soon out of the class and loitering around just hanging out, Yuki soon found Sora sitting under a tree reading, she tried to go over to him, but before she could, she noticed a tall, imposing man with a group of goons walk over to him.

"Hey, shrimp, I thought I said you couldn't sit here anymore, or are you hard of hearing?" The leader said, Sora closed the book and looked up.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you" Sora replied "I'd speak your language, but I fear reversing evolution isn't possible."

"What was that?!" One of the lackeys yelled "Are you insulting the boss?"

"My god!" Sora mocked "It can state the obvious!" The leader picked Sora up by the collar.

"Listen here, shrimp, I was coming over here to try and be nice and hospitable" He explained "But since you insulted me and my boys, I think it's time we throw down, meet me here after school tomorrow, unless you're scared."

"H-Hey!" Yuki yelled, running over to the group "Leave Sora alone!, he didn't do anything wrong!" The leader dropped Sora and laughed.

"What's this?, Shrimpy needs a little girl fighting his battles for him!?" He laughed "That's rich!" He picked Yuki up in one hand "Sorry, girly, but I think it's time someone knocks Sora down a couple pegs"

"...Let her go.." Sora whispered, the leader turned to him and scoffed.

"What was that?" He asked "I can't hear you!"

"...I said...Let her go!" Sora yelled, slamming his fist into the leaders face, he tumbled to the ground like a ton of bricks and his goons stood around, dumbfounded.

"B-Boss!?" One of the guys called "Boss!, Can you hear me!?" the guys lifted there boss up and carried him away "You're dead tomorrow, Shrimp!, got it?, DEAD!"

Yuki watched as the group scurried away, she turned back to Sora and saw he was holding his hand out to her "Are you alright?" He asked, Yuki nodded and took his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks" She said, smiling "Sora, I don't care what those people say, you're a good guy" She saw a look of shock cross over Sora's face.

"I was so cold to you..." He explained "...And you still say something like that?" And finally, he smiled "Alright then, if I'm the one you're looking for, I'll help you out."

"Thank you" Yuki said, bowing, she handed him the pale red book again "You read one of the words in here, right?"

"Yeah..." Sora replied, looking in the pages "It was..._**Ignis**_" When he said that word, a jet of fire shot out of Yuki's mouth and nearly fried Sora "...What was that?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Yuki apologized "I didn't think you would read it now!" Sora took a moment to compose himself before responding.

"Just what are you, exactly?" He asked, Yuki sighed and began to explain that she was something called a mamodo, and that every 1000 years, 100 mamodos were sent to the human world in order to hold a tournament to decide the next ruler, and that they needed humans to read their books in order for them to use their abilities "...Wow, that sounds...Intense."

"Yeah, and since today is the first day of the tournament, I don't think anyone has been eliminated yet" Yuki followed "I..I really don't want to fight, but if I have to..."

"...Don't worry, Yuki" Sora said, he stood up and thrust his arm into the air "I bet with your spells, the others will be pushovers" Sora and Yuki went to Sora's house for the night, but while they prepared for the days ahead...

"Damn!, How could I let that shrimp hit me that hard?!" Tatsuo, the leader of the gang that picked on Sora, Yelled, examining the huge, throbbing lump on his face that Sora left.

"Heheh, Looks like you may not be as strong as you boast" He heard a voice behind him say, he turned around and saw a boy sitting on his window.

"Who are you, kid?" Tatsuo asked, the kid leaped down from the window and walked over to Tatsuo.

"My name is Daisuke" He introduced "I think you are aware of my kind, the little girl that was with the one who beat you is the same."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuo asked, Daisuke gave a lengthy explaination about the nature of Momodo's and the battle, he then handed Tatsuo a book that was as green as a forest.

"Using this book, I can unleash my power" Daisuke explained, Tatsuo smiled evily.

"I can use you to wail on that punk tomorrow" He said, he opened the book and read one of the spells "Let's try this..._**Gewehr**_" Tatsuo watched as a hole opened in Daisuke's hand and a small tube appeared, suddenly, Daisuke turned to the open window and fired several shots out the window.

"What do you think?" Daisuke asked, seeing the shock on Tatsuo's face.

"...That'll do nicely" Tatsuo said, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

_The Next Day_

Sora and Yuki were walking towards Sora's school, but they were stopped outside the door by Tatsuo.

"Come on, Shrimp" Tatuso said, turning and walking away "The girl can't come with."

"...I don't like this" Yuki said, worried for Sora.

"'I don't want to fight, But if I have to'" Sora quoted, following after Tatsuo, who was leading him to the roof of the school, when they got there, Sora noticed that a group of students had gathered to watch the fight, many were cheering for Tatsuo, but two girls seemed to be in favor of Sora.

"Alright, shrimp, you ready?" Tatsuo asked

"As I'll ever be" Sora answered, raising his fists, Tatsuo snapped his fingers and Daisuke came onto the roof with them "Who's that?"

"A little insurance..." Daisuke answered, then, he turned to Tatsuo and whispered angrily "Where's the girl!?, I thought this guy was her book holder!" 

"We'll deal with her later, right now, I have to get revenge" Tatsuo replied, cracking his neck, he pulled out Daisuke's book and flipped to the first page.

"_That's a spell book!_" Sora realized "_He has a mamodo!_" Sora quickly dodged as Tatsuo read off the spell and Daisuke fired several shots at him.

"Crap!, He's got a gun!" Someone in the crowd yelled, they crowd quickly scattered and soon the roof was nearly empty, Sora dodged as many shots as he could.

"Come on!, That's cheating!" One of the girls yelled, pulling on the fence.

"Here!" Yuki said, grabbing the girl's attention and handing her her spellbook "Throw it to him!"

"Sora!, Catch!" The girl called, throwing the book over the fence.

"There's her spellbook!" Daisuke shouted "Shoot it down!" before Tatsuo could read off the spell, Sora ran up and kicked Tatsuo in the groin, when he doubled over in pain, Sora jumped off of his back and grabbed Yuki's book out of the air.

"Yuki!, burn down the fence!" Sora yelled "_**Ignis!**_" after Yuki burned through the fence, she ran up to Sora "Right, now that I have my book, we can fight on equal terms."

"You're still going to lose!" Tatsuo yelled "Come on, shrimp!" Daisuke aimed at Sora and Yuki, who both dove out of the way once Tatsuo read the spell, they ended up on opposite sides of Daisuke and Tatsuo.

"_Perfect! We've got them in a pincer manuver!_" Sora thought "_But this is bad!, Tatsuo is by me...wait, no, this is can work!_" He pulled up Yuki's spellbook and flipped through the pages "_Okay, now if I can get him to buy my bluff..._" He stopped on a random page "Alright, Yuki, let's end this quick and hit them with our ultimate spell!" he winked at Yuki, hoping she would know he was bluffing.

"What?!" Daisuke yelled "Ultimate?!, but the tournament has barely started!" He tried to shield himself with his arms, Tatsuo followed suit and covered his face.

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled, quickly grabbing Tatsuo's book and throwing it into the air "_**Ignis!**_"

"No!" Daisuke cried, trying to grab his book, but he couldn't jump high enough as Yuki's flame touched the book, the pages igniting in an instant "Am I really the first to be eliminated?!"

"Grr...Don't think this is over!" Tatsuo yelled, running to the exit "I'll get you back sooner or later!"

"Phew..." Yuki sighed, sitting on the ground "_Those spells drained me...i still need training_" While she thought, the two girls approached them.

"That was awesome!" One of them yelled, Sora turned and looked at them, the both wore the standard school uniform, one was a redhead and the other had brown hair much like his own.

"Hmph, just putting an idiot in his place..." Sora said, wanting to get away from them as fast as possible "I'm tired, I'm going home..."

"Not so fast, Oshiro!" The redhead called, this seemed to shock Sora, no one called him by his last name since...

"Don't...Don't call me that..." Sora said, little above a whisper, trying to keep painful memories down, before either girl could reply, Sora ran from the roof.

"Mayumi, you know what that name means to him..." The brown haired girl said "I hope Sora's okay.."

"Damn, I didn't mean to hurt him" Mayumi replied "Come on Aiko, maybe we can find him, do you want to come along, Yuki?, Was it?"

"Um, Yeah" Yuki answered "We should split up, it would probably be easier to find him that way" The three girls left the roof and began to sweep the city, looking for Sora...

THE END

Chapter 2: Memories

Yuki, Aiko and Mayumi continued their search for Sora, checking around the school first, soon, they exited the school and began to search the streets.

"Sora!, Where are you!?" Yuki yelled, running down a road, soon she came to a river, where she found a big tree overlooking the water, she saw someone sitting at the base of the tree, she came closer and noticed it was Sora "Sora...are you okay?"

"This is why I don't want to let in people in..." Sora replied, wiping his eyes "They hurt you, _you_ hurt them...it never ends well."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked "Mayumi didn't mean it"

"Yeah...they say that, 'I didn't mean it' 'it was a joke'" Sora said, more tears flowing, Yuki sat down next to him.

"Sora...why don't you let people be friends with you?" She asked, putting her hand on his "Why don't you let people in?"

"Because..." Sora began, drying his eyes on his sleeve "Hiroki..."

"Hiroki?" Yuki repeated "Who is that?" Sora let out a sigh and continued.

"When I was a kid, I used to get sick a lot, one time I had to go to the hospital..." He remembered "They took me to my room, and when I was there, I found out there was someone else in my room, a kid who was a year older than me...Hiroki, we became good friends, we played games, told stories, but eventually I left, I found out Hiroki couldn't leave as soon as I could, but I still visited him."

"Sounds nice to have a friend like that" Yuki said, smiling warmly "You and Hiroki sound like good friends."

"Yeah...we were..." Sora answered "But when freshman year came around...I went to Hiroki's room...his mother ran out and she was crying."

"Oh no..." Yuki said, she put her hand on Sora's again "Hiroki...did he..."

"Yeah..." Sora replied "I don't know why...but I thought it was my fault...since then, I refused to make friends...people just seemed to leave me alone after that, whether it was out of hate...or pity, I just, grew used to not having friends..."

"But, you have friends now" Yuki said, trying to make him feel better "You have me, and...and Mayumi and Aiko, we were all looking for you!"

"You were?" Sora asked "But...people don't care about me..."

"It's different now" Yuki replied "My mother told me that we will always have friends, and we may not know it yet, but they're out there."

"...Yuki, thanks" Sora said, finally getting off of the ground "We should probably find the others, tell them I'm alright."

"Okay" Yuki answered, running on ahead "Come on, they couldn't have gotten far!" Sora stood up and followed her, eventually they found Mayumi..

"Hey!, You found him!" Mayumi said, noticing the two of them approach.

"Yeah, he was down by the river" Yuki answered, before she could continue, Sora cleared his throat and started talking.

"I...I'm sorry I reacted the way I did" He apologized, bowing to Mayumi "I hope I didn't offend you."

"Don't worry about it" Mayumi replied "If anyone has to apologize, it's me, everyone knew not to call you that, I guess I just forgot."

"It's...not a problem" Sora responded "I know you didn't mean it" Sora looked up and noticed that the sun was setting "I should probably get home."

"Wait, what about Aiko?" Yuki asked "Shouldn't we at least try and help?"

"Don't worry, I've got this handled" Mayumi said, ruffling Yuki's pink hair "I'll find her, oh, and Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked, not turning around.

"You ever need friends, you don't need to look too far" She said, heading off "You build walls, soon they'll crumble down on top of you, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Sora answered, smiling slightly "Thanks, Mayumi."

"No problem, Oshiro" Mayumi replied, using his last name again "Anything to help you take off those Jade-colored glasses."

"_I've still got a long way to go before I can take them off..._" Sora thought, walking away.

"Sora!, Wait for me!" Yuki called, running after Sora, soon, they reached Sora's house, and when they opened the door, they were met by Sora's sister, Sakiko.

"There you are!" She said "I was just about to head out and look for you two myself!"

"Don't worry, We're fine" Sora answered, heading for his room.

"...Were his eyes red?" Sakiko asked herself, she then turned to Yuki "Is he alright?"

"Well..." Yuki began "He told me about his past...and...about Hiroki."

"Oh...I know he doesn't like to tell people that story" Sakiko said "He doesn't even like to talk about it with me..." she looked up the stairs and then back to Yuki "_Looks like he finally found someone to open up to_..." she smiled at Yuki "Come on, you can help me set up dinner."

*That night *

Sora laid on the makeshift bed on his floor, ever since she got there he gave Yuki his bed, and began to read a book, while he read, Yuki entered the room and climbed onto the bed, she tried to sleep, but something kept her awake "H-hey Sora?.."

"What?" Sora replied, looking up at her.

"Do you...do you think I'm strong enough?" She asked, Sora sat up and looked at her.

"Do _you_ think you're strong enough?" He questioned "I think you are, if you weren't, you would have been eliminated by now."

"But...I don't feel strong" She replied "I...I feel scared."

"Good" Sora answered flatly, going back to his book.

"What do you mean good?" Yuki asked "I'm afraid of losing."

"Yeah, I understand that, and that's good" Sora responded, closing his book "That means you want to win this."

"It does?" She questioned "But what if I don't win?"

"You know" Sora said, rolling over on the ground "I hate that phrase, 'what if?'"

"But what if I don't?" She repeated "What if we have to fight someone really strong?"

"Then we adapt" Sora answered "You can't expect to win on pure strength alone, and don't worry, I'll make sure you win this thing, you can count on that."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, Sora rolled over again and looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure" He replied "Now can I please get back to my book?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry for bothering you" Yuki said, pulling up the blanket.

"Goodnight, squirt" Sora said, chuckling slightly.

"Goodnight" Yuki replied, closing her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately...

THE END

A.N: Since I put Winds of Change on hiatus, I decided to replace it with this, this will be updated every Tuesday and Saturday, anyways, enjoy :)

Also, if you want to submit an OC, here's the format

Partner's name:

Mamodo's Name:

Book color:

Partner's Age:

Mamodo's Age:

Good, Evil, or Neutral:

Personalities:

Backstory of Partner (Optional):


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Zatch Bell: Mamodo Rising- Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3: The Drive

Sakiko laid in her bed, trying to get more sleep before she had to go to work, but as she was about to drift off, her door burst open, she jumped up and noticed that it was Yuki "Sakiko!, It's terrible!, Sora!..."

"What!?" Sakiko shouted "What's wrong with Sora!?" Yuki didn't say anymore and the two ran down to Sora's room, where they found Sora laying on the floor, face down.

"He won't move!, I've tried everything!" Yuki cried "We need to call a doctor!" while Yuki freaked out, Sakiko looked at Sora and laughed "What?!, What's so funny?"

"The idiot is fine" Sakiko answered "He's just a deep sleeper, especially today."

"Today?" Yuki repeated "What's so special about today?"

"Stop...screaming..." Sora grumbled, still face down on the floor "It's the start...of Summer break..."

"See?" Sakiko said "He's not broken, he's just lazy."

"Heard that..." Sora muttered, finally sitting up.

"Oh?, And what are you going to do about it, Sleepy?" Sakiko said, turning and leaving Sora's room.

"Eh...I'm too tired to care..." Sora murmured, laying back down.

"Sora..." Yuki said "...What are we going to do today?" Sora didn't answer and lazily grabbed a book from the bottom of his bookshelf and lobbed it at Yuki, she opened the book and looked through it, soon, she found herself growing more and more bored "Sora...are you awake?"

"...Now I am" Sora replied "What's up?"

"Well...um..." Yuki stammered "It's just...I'm bored..."

"Your point being?" Sora asked, sitting up.

"W-well, can we do something...fun?" Yuki replied "Like...go somewhere?"

"Fine..." Sora answered, standing up "Just let me get changed" He looked back at Yuki and noticed her face turned red "What?"

"W-With me still in the room!?" She yelled, covering her eyes.

"What!?, No!, Get out!" Sora shouted, grabbing her shirt collar and placing her out in the hall, minutes later, the door opened and Sora stepped out, wearing his normal dark blue sweatshirt and camo shorts "Ready?"

"Y-yeah" Yuki answered, her face still a bit red "Where are we going to go?"

"Hmm...There's a mall near here we could probably go to" Sora answered, heading towards the stairs.

"Um..Sora?" Yuki called, Sora stopped on the stairs and looked up at her.

"What is it?" Sora asked "Are you coming or what?"

"Before we go..." Yuki continued "...What's a mall?" instead of explaining it, Sora decided to show her instead, leading her to the mall, she looked around, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people that were there.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked "Don't like big crowds?" Yuki was silent "Geez...come on" Sora grabbed her and placed her on his shoulders "Let's look around and see what's up" they walked around the mall and tried to find something interesting to do.

"Hey, Sora" Yuki said, pointing at a nearby store "What's that over there?" Sora looked to where she pointed and saw she was talking about a pet store.

"That?, It's a Pet store" Sora answered "What?, Do you want a pet?"

"I've never had a pet" Yuki replied, still staring at the pet store "Can we go there?, Please?"

"Sorry, squirt" Sora responded "Sakiko would kill me if I bought a pet without asking."

"Come on, please?" Yuki pleaded "Please, please, please?" Sora looked up at her and noticed she had a sad look in her eyes.

"_Damn...She's giving me the puppy eyes..._" Sora thought "...Okay...we can go to the pet store..." they headed to the pet store and Yuki hopped off of Sora's shoulders and looked around at all the animals.

"Sora!, Look at this one!" Yuki called, holding up a kitten "She's so cute!"

"You want a cat?" Sora asked, he turned and tried to find an employee, when he turned back, he noticed Yuki had a puppy in her arms as well, she also had a rabbit sitting on her head "...You can only get one, squirt."

"What?, but they're all so cute!" Yuki cried "Why can't I get them all?"

"_Sigh...is this what it's like to be a big brother?_" Sora thought, he got down on one knee and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder "Listen, kid, you can only have one, besides, cats and dogs don't get along so well" Sora hoped she would believe him, but both the puppy and the kitten seemed to be happily playing with each other "_Damn...why does everything have to prove me wrong?!_"

"Aw, see?" Yuki said, petting the animals "Can't we get them all?" Before Sora could answer, there was a loud explosion from outside the store, they quickly ran out and noticed two people standing in the middle of the mall while all the shoppers scattered.

"Come on!, Don't run around so much!" The taller of the two yelled "Make it easier for us to kill you!, Right, Haretsu?"

"Yeah, Sho" The mamodo replied, he looked around and noticed the pet store "Heeey, somewhere we haven't destroyed, maybe there are people hiding out in there, what do you say, Sho?, shall we blow it up?"

"Hell yes" Sho replied, opening his orange book "_**Fowa!**_" Haretsu held up his hand and an orange ball of energy emerged from his hand.

"_Crap!, It's coming right for us!_" Sora thought, the next thing he did, it seemed as though he wasn't in control of his own body, he jumped up on the railing and blocked the ball with his body, he comically coughed up smoke "Hey!, What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What?!" Sho yelled, confused as to how Sora blocked the spell "He negated the spell with just his body!?"

"Whatever, Come on, Yuki!" Sora called, but he turned around and noticed Yuki was trying to get the animals to escape "_Crap...I'll distract them until she's done...let's see..._" he looked around, there had to be something that would help him, he finally saw a bookstore across from the pet store "_Bingo_" he ran as fast as he could, once he got to the bookstore, he looked around and found what he was looking for, a book that looked similar to Yuki's, he took the time to quickly draw out the symbols on the front of the book "_Okay, hopefully they'll buy this..._" Sora ran out and looked back at Haretsu and Sho, who were causing as much havoc as they could "Hey!, Up here!" they both looked at Sora, who held up the fake book.

"He's got a mamodo's book!" Haretsu realized "He's part of the battle, Sho!, Burn that book!"

"Right!" Sho replied "We'll hit him with this!, _**Shi Fowa!**_" Haretsu held up both hands and a giant ball of explosive energy flew towards Sora.

"_Good!, They bought it!_" Sora thought "_Now I just have to lead them out of the mall!_" He looked forward and noticed that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't getting any closer to the end of the walkway, he looked down and noticed that the ground was blasted out from under him "...Great."

"Sora!" He heard Yuki yell, before he hit the ground, he began to fall slower, soon, he touched the ground, he turned around and saw that Yuki had a pair of bat-like wings coming out of her back "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I guess my bluff failed..." Sora answered, throwing the fake book to the ground "I was going to try and lead them out" He looked back at Sho and Haretsu, who were approaching them "_This isn't good, they're on a different level._"

"Sora...what can we do?" Yuki whispered "They're stronger than us..."

"_Gah...What can we do..._" Sora thought, while he thought, he looked around, trying to see if anyone was around "_Good, there's no one around, no one to get hurt..._" He looked back at his opponents, who seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move "_This isn't good...they have more spells than us..._"

"Sora, should we run?" Yuki asked, Sora looked around for any exits, they were all either blocked or too far.

"What's the matter?" Sho taunted "Too scared?"

"Forget them, Sho!" Haretsu said "If they're too weak, we should just leave them, I have no interest in fighting weak opponents."

Something about what Haretsu said irritated Sora "_You have no interest in fighting weak opponents..._THEN HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE?!"

"Ooooh, sounds like we struck a nerve" Sho observed "How can you defend innocent people?, Especially you, Oshiro-san."

"What?, You know me?" Sora asked "_He has a point though...I didn't really care if anyone lived or died, but that was before..._"

"How can you defend the people that shunned us?" Sho asked "They turned their backs on us and let us live in hell!"

"No..." Sora replied simply "_They _didn't let me live in hell, _I_ made my own hell."

"Then you're no different from them!" Sho yelled "You're mocking me by pretending to understand my pain!" He opened his book again "But I'll make sure I'm never mocked again!, _**Shi Fowa!**_" Haretsu shot the ball of energy directly at Sora.

"Sora!, We have to move!" Yuki yelled, trying to pull Sora away.

"...They may have hated me..." Sora said "But I wouldn't wish death upon them!" He opened the book again and there was a new spell "_**Ignis praesidio!**_" When he said that, a giant flaming serpent coiled around them and protected them from the explosion, when the smoke cleared, they were completely unharmed.

"What!?" Haretsu yelled "How could they survive an explosion like that!?"

"You...You're twisted" Sora replied "Hurting people so easily, this isn't some game!" Sora opened the book again "Come on, Yuki, let's finish these guys off here and now!, _**Ignis!**_" This time the flames were more intense, they collided with Haretsu and sent him flying straight up, he came crashing back down, to drained to get up.

"Haretsu!, Come on!" Sho yelled "Get the hell up!" Sora approached Sho.

"The book...give it" Sora said, holding his hand out in front of him.

"This isn't over, Oshiro!" Sho shouted, grabbing Haretsu and running out of the mall, when they were gone, both Sora and Yuki fell to the ground, both out of strength.

"Well, that was fun..." Sora said, panting "...This is why I don't leave the house more often..." Sora shakily stood up "We should get home..."

"Okay" Yuki said, getting off the ground, they both found an unblocked exit and made their way back home...

THE END.

A.N: Will Sho and Haretsu show up again?, What will happen to our team? Found out, next time!

Chapter 4: Untitled

Sora and Yuki began to walk back home, Sora looked at Yuki and noticed she seemed happy, even after the day they had "_Wow, Yuki seems so happy..._" he noticed a tail coming out from under her skirt "_She's so happy her tail is wagging...Wait, tail!?_"

"What's wrong, Sora?" Yuki asked, trying to hide the tail "Something the matter?"

"Yeah, I understand the wings, you _are_ a demon after all" Sora said "But where did that tail come from?!"

"Um...Tail?...Oh, I always had a tail!" Yuki answered, laughing nervously, before she could come up with another excuse, a pug fell out of her skirt.

"Oh?, You've always had a tail?" Sora replied, pulling her cheek "Did you take this dog from the mall?"

"Uh...no" Yuki lied, picking up the dog "It...it followed us!"

"You do know we have to give this dog back, right?" Sora asked, but when he looked back at Yuki, he noticed she was giving him the puppy eyes again "_Gah! Not again!, _Yuki, We have to give it back, we didn't pay for it!"

"But I can't give Squishy back!" Yuki replied "I love him!"

"You _stole_ this dog!" Sora yelled "We can't keep it!"

"Don't be like that, Oshiro" He heard someone behind him say, he turned around and noticed Mayumi and Aiko behind them.

"Oh, it's just you two..." Sora said "What's up?"

"Didn't you hear?" Mayumi asked "About the bombing at the mall?"

"_She must be talking about Sho_" Sora thought "Yeah, I thought I heard something about that."

"My parents bookstore was one of the places that got wrecked" Aiko said "We were going to go help rebuild."

"Want to help, Oshiro?" Mayumi asked "You can help too, Yuki."

"I've, uh, got better things to do" Sora replied, trying to walk off "_I'm sore all over..._"

"Not buying it" Mayumi responded, grabbing Sora by the collar "Come on, Oshiro, we've got work to do."

"I never agreed to this!" Sora yelled "Yuki, call the cops, I'm being kidnapped" He looked back at Yuki and saw she was too busy playing with the dog to help "_Sigh...I'm outnumbered here..._"

They made it back to the mall and saw people already starting repairs on the various stores "Geez, repairs started pretty quickly around here" Sora said, looking around the mall.

"These people do have to make a living" Mayumi answered, heading off towards the bookstore with Yuki and Aiko behind her.

"_How can all these people act like nothing has happened?_" Sora thought "_It's as if there was no attack at all_" He followed after them, not wanting to be left behind, once they all got to the bookstore, they immediately began to work.

"We'll split off" Mayumi said "Yuki and I will be one team, and Aiko and Oshiro will be the other."

"Whatever" Sora replied, putting on a hard hat "Let's just get this over with..."

"That guy...always trying to sound cool" Maymi laughed "Come on, Yuki, we've got work to do."

Aiko soon joined Sora, who had already began to work, repairing and restocking the bookshelves "Do you...need any help?"

"No, I've got it" Sora replied, hammering in a nail "It isn't that hard"

"Oh, Alright" Aiko responded, repairing another shelf, but while she pounded in a nail, she slipped and hit her finger "Ow!"

"You okay?" Sora asked, turning around to help her.

"I'm fine, it just hurts" She replied, before she could say anything else, Sora grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

"Doesn't look like anything is broken" Sora said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket "Here, this should stop the bleeding."

"Thank you, Sora" Aiko replied, taking the handkerchief from him "Hey, you're turning red.."

"W-What!?, No I'm not!" Sora shouted, pulling his hood over his face "Let's just get back to work!" while they worked, outside the mall, someone walked up with a giant of a mamodo behind him.

"You said you sensed the power from here?" The book holder said, turning to the giant.

"Aye" The giant grunted, lumbering towards the mall, where they were stopped by a guard.

"Sorry, guys, the mall is closed until the repairs are finished" The guard said "You'll have to come back later."

The man snickered and held up his earth brown book "_**Zerreiben!**_" the guard was blown through the door with the power of the spell "Come on, Mongrel, we've got a book to burn..."

Back in the bookstore, most of the repairs had been completed, so Sora and the others took a break "Sheesh, I didn't think it take that long..." Sora looked over at Yuki and saw that she was still playing with that dog "Didn't I tell you to take that dog back?"

"Aww, why?" Yuki replied, holding the dog in Sora's face "Look at how cute she is!" the dog licked Sora's face "See?, She likes you!"

Sora wiped his face on his sleeve, when he put his arm down, he saw that Yuki was giving him the puppy eyes again "_Why does she have to do that?!_" Sora looked from Yuki to the dog, who was happily wagging her tail "...Fine...she can stay..."

"Yay!" Yuki cheered, picking up the dog "Did you hear that?, Squishy?, You can stay!"

"She can stay, but if Sakiko says no, _then _you have to give her back, okay?" Sora said, while they chatted, Aiko's mother approached the group and asked her to pick something up from one of the other shopkeepers.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Aiko said, leaving the store, when she was gone, Mayumi turned to Sora.

"That was awfully nice of you, Oshiro" She said, playfully punching Sora on the arm.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm "I didn't do anything."

"There you go again!" Mayumi replied "Trying to sound cool again, I saw your handkerchief on her hand."

"Oh, that?" Sora said, putting his hand behind his head "The hammer slipped and she got hurt, what would you have done?"

"Sure, sure" Mayumi responded "Try to be aloof all you want, but your face gives you away."

"Sora, are you okay?" Yuki asked "Your face is all red"

"Urk!...L-leave me alone.." Sora replied, covering his face with his hood again, but before anyone could say another word, they heard someone scream "That sounded like Aiko!" Sora jumped up and ran out of the store as fast as he could, where he saw Aiko cornered by a giant "_Could he be a mamodo?!_" without thinking, Sora jumped over the railing and landed hard on the ground, twisting his ankle "_I have to save her!..._" he ran as best as he could towards her, remembering what happened the day after Hiroki's funeral, how he stood on the bridge, looking down at the water below "_It's my_ _fault..._" he cried, he thought he heard someone approaching, but he ignored them, he looked down at the water again and stepped off the ledge, but he stopped falling, he looked up and saw a girl holding his hand.

"_Just hold on!_" She said "_I'll pull you up!_"

"_No!, I don't want to go back up!_" Sora yelled over the pouring rain "_It's my fault he's dead!_" before he could escape her grasp, someone else grabbed them and pulled them both back onto the bridge.

"_Why would you do that!?_" The girl yelled at Sora, who tried to tune her out "_What about your friends?!, What about the people who care about you!?_"

"_...Shut up!, The one person who tried to be my friend is dead!_" Sora shouted, getting up and running away.

"_Oshiro-kun..._" The girl whispered, watching Sora disappear past the horizon.

Back in the mall, Sora was about to get to Aiko "_Aiko saved my life...Now I have to save hers!_" As Sora dove towards her, the mamodo reared back its fist and his book holder opened his book again.

"_**Zerreiben!**_" He shouted, the mamodo's fist grew larger and he was about to bring it down on Sora and Aiko, but suddenly there was a gust of wind and the enemy was blown back.

"Looks like we made it in time" A new voice said "You two okay?" Sora looked up and saw a guy in a blue jacket and a mamodo in a green vest standing in front of them.

"_What?, Who is this guy?_" Sora thought "_Why did he save us?_"

"Get out of here!" The mamodo shouted "We'll handle them!" Sora didn't question it and grabbed Aiko's hand, he pulled her up to her feet and ran back to the bookstore.

"Ready, Marx?" The book holder asked, opening his book, which glowed with a green energy...

THE END!

A.N: Who are these two? Are they allies?, Find out next time! (AJ and Marx belong to Spectral Duke)


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Zatch Bell: Mamodo Rising: Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Allies?

"What are you standing around for, Mongrel!?" The opposing book wielder yelled "Crush them!, _**Zerreiben!**_" Mongrel reared back his fist and threw a punch.

"Go get 'em, Marx" The other book wielder said, opening his book "_**Wingaruk!**_" Marx seemingly vanished and dodged the blow.

"Geez, If you're not even going to try, why fight at all?" Marx taunted, throwing a fragment of rubble at Mongrel's head, before the giant could counter, Marx was gone again.

"_He's fast..._" The enemy thought, watching Marx teleport around, soon, Marx tripped up and crashed to the ground "There!, Hit him!, _**Zerreiben!**_"

"Not so fast!, _**Wishield!**_" Once that spell was read, a giant wind barrier rose up in front of Marx and blocked Mongrel's attack.

Back in the bookstore, Sora and the others were watching the battle going on down below.

"This is so weird..." Mayumi said, unable to take her eyes off of the chaos "It's like something out of a movie..."

"I'll explain everything later!" Sora replied, grabbing his book "Come on, Yuki, we have to help!"

"Right!" Yuki responded, following Sora out of the store onto the main floor.

"Need a hand?" Sora asked, turning to Marx's book wielder.

"Well, yeah, that would be great" He answered "I'm AJ, by the way."

"Sora" Sora simply replied, Turning his attention back to Mongrel and his book wielder "And who the hell are you?"

"I am Fuyona..." The man replied "Such a...fitting name, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't care how fitting your name is.." Sora replied "You put my...friend in danger" He opened his spellbook "And for that, You're going down!"

"Ha!, 'You're going down', couldn't think of a less cheesy line?" Fuyona laughed opening his book "You're pathetic!, _**Proryv!**_" Mongrel slammed his hands into the the ground and sent shockwaves towards Sora and Aj.

"Not a chance!" Marx yelled, teleporting in front of the group.

"_**Wishield!**_" Aj read, the wind barrier raising up again "Alright!, Hit him!, _**Wingar!**_" Marx launched a blade of wind towards Mongrel, knocking him back.

"_They know three spells!?_" Sora thought "_We just barely got our second one!_"

"Sora!, Please snap out of it!" Yuki yelled, bringing Sora out of his thoughts.

"Right, Sorry!" Sora replied, focusing again, he looked back at Mongrel "We need to defeat these guys, gotta make sure they don't hurt anyone!, _**Ignis!**_" The blast of fire hit Mongrel square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Now!, While he's staggered!" AJ yelled "_**Wingar!**_" Marx reared back and blasted Mongrel with another blade of wind, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay, now you're just pissing me off!" Fuyona shouted, flipping through the pages "We haven't tried this one yet!, _**Boden Verknallt!**_" Mongrel began rapidly pounding the ground with his fists, breaking up the floor and sending shockwaves through the whole mall.

"Damn!, I can't stand up!" Sora cursed, trying hard to regain his footing through the earthquakes "_Wait...we don't need to stand!_" He looked at Yuki "I have a plan, get into the air!

"Okay!" Yuki said, spreading her wings and getting into the air.

"Alright, Now aim at Mongrel!" Sora yelled, steadying himself and opening his book "_**Ignis!**_" Yuki aimed carefully at Mongrel and unleashed the flames, but before it could connect, Mongrel stomped the ground and knocked a piece of rubble into the air, blocking the flames, the rubble broke on impact and rocks went flying everywhere "Okay, AJ, Get Marx to whip those rocks around!"

"Right!, Marx, aim at the rocks!" AJ responded "_**Wingar!**_" When Marx threw the air blade towards the rocks, they were picked up in the vortex and were sent towards Mongrel and Fuyona, but Mongrel blocked the rocks, sending sparks flying.

"Hah!, that won't work!" Fuyona shouted, but when he looked back at his book, he saw that it was on fire "What!?, How?!"

"Something interesting about the mamodo books" Sora said, closing his book "Even the smallest spark can set them on fire, and there is no way to stop the fire."

"Dammit!" Fuyona yelled, ignoring Sora and trying to stamp out the flame, when he realized it wouldn't go out, when the book was gone and Mongrel disappeared, Fuyona ran off.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted, he tried to run, but his injured ankle prevented him from following.

"You alright?" AJ asked, helping Sora to his feet "We should get back to your friends" Sora leaned on AJ as they went back to the bookstore.

"Sora, are you okay?!" Aiko asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I'm fine" Sora replied, trying to stand upright "Just...really tired..."

"Come on, we should get you to a hospital" Mayumi said, turning her attention to AJ "Do you have a car?"

"Uh, yeah" AJ replied "It's right outside" He turned to Sora "You got a phone on you?, If you're going to the hospital, you should probably tell your parents."

"Y-yeah" Sora answered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending message to Sakiko "Okay...my ankle is killing me, can we go, please?" AJ helped Sora outside and they got into his car, driving off to the hospital...

Once they arrived, Sora was taken to an examination room, soon, a doctor came in "Hello, young man, what brings you here today?"

"Uh..." Sora began, trying to think of a believable excuse "There was an...earthquake at the mall, and I injured my leg, I'm just hoping nothing's broken."

"Well, you're lucky to have made it out alive" The doctor replied "Just roll up your pant leg and we'll get this exam done" Sora agreed and rolled up his pant leg, when he did that the doctor poked and prodded his ankle, sending shocks of pain through his leg "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Nope...it feels great..." Sora lied, gritting his teeth at the pain, the doctor stopped her examination and Sora rolled his pant leg back down.

"Unfortunatly, it is broken" She replied "Not just your ankle, your whole leg is broken"

"That is understandable..." Sora responded "_Mongrel probably would have made a richter scale explode..._"

"We'll have to keep you here until you heal up" The doctor answered, giving Sora a motherly smile.

"I-is there anyway I could just get a cast and head home?" Sora asked, shaking a bit and laughing nervously "I _really_ don't like hospitals!"

"We get people with a phobia of hospitals all the time" The doctor replied "Don't worry, It's not like in the horror movies."

"R-right..." Sora said, still trembling "That's not really why I'm afraid, these places are too damn quiet."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you don't need surgery" The doctor replied "You'll just need to stay off of it so it doesn't get any worse, come on, I'll show you to your room" Sora got off of the examination table as the doctor pulled a wheelchair out of the closet, Sora wheeled out of the room and was met by Sakiko, who seemed relieved.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Sora nodded and suddenly her mood changed "How the hell could you be that stupid?!"

"Uh..." Sora stuttered "Well, you see, Yuki wanted to go to the mall, and when we were there an earthquake suddenly hit and I guess I wasn't being careful and fell over the railing..."

"Sigh...I'm just glad your okay" Sakiko conceded, hugging her brother.

"Thanks, sis" Sora replied, wheeling towards the elevator where the doctor was waiting...

"_He's lying..._" Sakiko thought "_If there was an earthquake, I would've felt it, what's he hiding?_" She put it to the back of her mind and went back to the waiting room where the others were...

THE END

A.N: Will Sora heal fast enough to get back into the battle? And will any teams attack him while he is in the hospital?

Chapter 6: Down time

Sora let out an irritated sigh, he hated just laying around with nothing to do, he didn't even have any books to read, soon, the door opened and both Yuki and Sakiko entered the room.

"Hi, Sora" Yuki greeted, sitting on the bed "Are you feeling any better?"

"I guess..." Sora answered "Considering my whole femur, according to the doctor, 'snapped like a pair of chopsticks'."

"You only complained about your ankle back at the mall" Yuki replied "How did you hurt your whole leg?"

"I thought it was just my ankle, but apparently it was more" Sora said, while they talked, Sakiko came up to the bed and dropped a bag onto the side table.

"Here, I brought you some of your books if you get bored" She said "From what I heard, you're going to need them."

"8 weeks in a hospital..." Sora complained "I would've rather just lived with an injured leg..."

"Yeah, but then I would've had to put up with your complaining, and I do that enough normally" Sakiko joked, dodging a pillow that Sora threw "We have to get going, get well soon!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sora answered, laying down on the bed and rooting through the bag of books that Sakiko had left him "Oh great...I've read all of these already..."

After leaving Sora's room, Sakiko and Yuki made their way to a nearby park, where they found AJ and Marx waiting for them.

"There you are!" Marx yelled "We were waiting for you!, Come on, let's play!"

"A-Alright" Yuki replied, following Marx into the park, while they played, AJ and Sakiko found a nearby bench and sat, watching the two children like parents, when they were out of earshot, Sakiko turned to AJ.

"Okay, tell me what's going on" She said, receiving a confused look from AJ "Look, I know that Yuki and Marx aren't normal children, and you have the same book I found in Sora's room, that _can't_ just be coincidence!"

"Can't it?" AJ answered "But...you're right, it isn't, it's...kinda hard to explain, but I'll do my best" As AJ began to explain the Mamodo battle to Sakiko, Yuki watched as Marx did a balancing act on top of the swingset.

"Come on, Yuki!" Marx called "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'm fine..." Yuki replied, giving him a smile, Marx gracefully jumped off of the swingset and landed next to Yuki.

"I know what you're thinking" He said "You're thinking about how we're going to have to fight eventually, aren't you?"

"...Yeah" Yuki replied "He probably wouldn't say it, but Sora's worried about the same thing..."

"Well, don't think about it!" Marx answered "It may have to happen eventually, but it's not like the battle's going to be over tomorrow."

"I know, but..." Yuki said, the thought still lingering in her mind.

"How about this.." Marx continued, trying to take her mind off of it "What kind of ruler do you want to be?"

"What kind of ruler?" Yuki repeated "I've...never really thought about it, what about you?"

"Hey, I asked you first!" Marx replied, seemingly trying to change the subject.

"Hmm..." Yuki thought "I know!, I'd like to be like King Bell!"

"Man, that's so unoriginal!" Marx laughed "But...I know what you mean..."

"You never answered" Yuki replied "What kind of ruler do you want to be?" Marx suddenly became very nervous.

"Well...if you really want to know..." He started, looking around to make sure no one was listening "I...want to be..the kind of king that defends the weak..."

"What's wrong with that?" Yuki asked "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Just forget I said anything!" Marx replied, jumping up "Come on, Let's play!"

Back with Sakiko and AJ, AJ had finished his explaination of the mamodo battle "And...that's pretty much all I know about it."

"Wow..." Sakiko said "And kids as young as Yuki and Marx are dragged into this battle?"

"Yeah, It's pretty bad" AJ replied "They have to fight each other until one burns the others book..."

"Well, it seems like they don't care about it now" Sakiko said "They seem like they don't have a care in the world" looking over at Yuki and Marx, who were playing on the jungle gym...

Back at the Hospital, Sora laid on his bed with a book resting on his face "_Sigh...i finished all of the books already...what can I do?_" while he thought of what to do, he heard the door open, he pulled the book off of his face and saw that it was Aiko.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, closing the door behind her and pulling a chair up to Sora's bed.

"I'm alright" Sora answered, throwing his book on the side table "Just...really bored."

"That doesn't surprise me" Aiko laughed "I could loan you some of my books, if you want."

"So long as they aren't romance novels, I'd like that" Sora replied "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm alright" Aiko said "Oh!, I just remembered!" She reached into her bag and pulled out Sora's handkerchief "Here, and thanks for giving it to me."

"Oh, uh, don't mention it" Sora answered "Hey...Aiko..Thank you."

"For what?" Aiko asked "I'm the one who should be saying thanks it should be me, you saved my life yesterday."

"Yeah...but you saved mine..." Sora said "After Hiroki's funeral...I blamed myself."

"Oh...i remember that" Aiko recalled "Yeah, I grabbed your hand when you tried to jump off the bridge..."

"...I just wanted to say thanks for that" Sora continued, turning slightly red.

"S-Sora..." Aiko said "I..." Before she could finsh, the door opened and Mayumi came in.

"Hey!, You found him!" She shouted "Hmm...both of you are red, are you alright?" Aiko stood up and ran out of the room, covering her face "What was with her?"

"I-I don't know" Sora answered, looking away from Mayumi.

"Oh...I think I have an idea.." Mayumi said, laughing uncomfortably "Anyway, she forgot these at my place" She held up a small bento and tossed it at Sora.

"What are these?" Sora asked, opening the bento "Rice balls?"

"She made them for you" Mayumi answered, turning around to leave "Hey, Oshiro, if she comes back, listen to what she has to say, got it?"

"Y-yeah" Sora replied, watching as Mayumi left the room "Geez...my life was easier when I was a jerk..." Sora took one of the rice balls and bit into it "...She means well...but Aiko can't cook..."

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital, a hooded man approached, he entered and approached the front desk "Excuse me, can you direct me to a room..."

"Sure, do you know the room number?" The receptionist asked "Or do you know which patient is the room?"

"I know the patient" The man replied "I'm looking for Sora Oshiro."

"Oh, he's in room 230" The recptionist answered "Just take the elevator down the hall and head to the second floor."

"Thank you" The man replied, heading off towards the elevator...

THE END

A.N: Who is this mysterious man?, What does he want with Sora? Find out next time!


End file.
